


Colored Kisses

by curiousdelights



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousdelights/pseuds/curiousdelights
Summary: Jaehee only needed one lipstick but why oh why did you have several at your disposal?





	Colored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [this artwork](http://eunnieboo.tumblr.com/post/177184785316/her-favorite-lipstick) by eunnieboo on Tumblr. I think we all need some Jaehee/MC fluff sometimes Idk haha.

“I think I need a new lipstick soon.” Jaehee said as she fiddled around with the assortment of makeup items on her vanity table. She initially didn’t have much as she barely used makeup apart from lipstick and a light cushion. However, since you arrived, you added to the collection with your own items and even gifts to Jaehee that you hoped she might start using soon, too. Looking at it now, it seemed the table would be nearing full with beauty products and Jaehee wondered how to best organize it on the next day off.

You glanced up from your laptop and watched as Jaehee separated old cosmetics from the new so she could throw them away. It was nice to watch her ponder over each item first as if she were checking to see if there was still any use left to them but she wasn’t a hoarder and didn’t take too much time on each moisturizer pot or balm tube.

“You know you could use mine for the time being until we can go back to the mall.” You told her. “I brought them here to share.”

Jaehee sent you a smile. “I appreciate that, but I think these bolder colors work better on you than on me.”

“You could try them to see how they look on you.”

“Maybe, maybe, but…” She picked up one of your lipsticks and examined it. The casing was a pastel green color decorated with cartoon fruits. It was one of the trendy cosmetics from a famous brand and you were simply easily enamored by the design. Jaehee did voice out that it was cute, but once twisting the tube to reveal the color of the lipstick, she had to make a funny disapproving face. “This is bordering neon pink. When do you even use this?”

You stuck out your tongue. “Occasionally. I may have used it a few times going out at night.”

“I could shine a blacklight on you and all I’ll see on your face is your lips.”

“You mean these kissable babies?” You puckered up said lips, teasing the other as you tried to get nearer. Of course Jaehee was shy and tried to back away, but it made it all the more fun to play around.

“I think you’ve had one too many glasses of that wine there.” She said, gesturing to the half-empty goblet beside your laptop. You nodded and downed the remaining liquid, refilling it soon enough to hand it over to Jaehee.

“You’re right. And you’ve had none so here you go.” It was barely a request and Jaehee was powerless against your convincing so she still took the glass from you and started drinking. She would have taken it happily either way.

Taking a break from your current project, you moved closer to the vanity table now and played around with the cosmetics, albeit in a messier manner than Jaehee. You never were really aware of it before but now that the lipsticks were spread out, you realized you actually had a lot. _It’s a collection_ , you told yourself for reassurance.

“Ever since I met you, you only used light shades. Nudes, mostly.” You told her as you started separating the colors by family, and putting the bolder ones on a farther end. “I don’t think you even used much when I first saw your pictures in the messenger.”

“I had very little time to myself back then, you know that.” She replied. She stood up again to refill the one glass you two were sharing and drank it quickly. “Most of the ones I had were gifts from co-workers.”

“Well at least they didn’t bullshit on choosing a color for you.” There was a snort in between your laugh and Jaehee lightly slapped your shoulder, a nonverbal reprimand for cursing. You always had a rougher mouth but you were improving on holding back with her. You never heard her curse. The most you probably heard was a ‘shit’ but even then she was pretty embarrassed about it. It was funny. Jaehee was funny like that, it was charming.

“I think it was more because they weren’t sure what to get me overall.”

“They don’t know you like I do.”

“That’s a fact.” She said. “And another is that we’re out of wine. I’ll go get another bottle.”

“Much appreciated!” You called out. Remembering that your project wasn’t due until the next week, you decided to help organize the vanity table. You opened up the lipstick tubes first, making swatches on your arm to check all the colors. It wasn’t an overstatement to say that your whole forearm was filled by the time Jaehee came back and you still had some left to check.

Jaehee brought an extra glass with her so you both can drink, giving you your own after filling it. You weren’t all too surprised she got the cherry wine. She knew how much you liked the sweeter and tangier tastes.

“We really need to control your impulse buying.” She said as she sat down beside you.

“It’s almost like you’re saying I should settle for just one lipstick for the rest of my life.” You said in a tone verging towards a whine.

“One or two. Maybe three? Do you really need a blue lipstick?” Jaehee pointed towards the random swatch on the back of your hand.

You shrugged. “It was on sale.”

“But surely you can’t wear it every day.”

“Aha, that’s true. Alright, if you really want me to be chill on the makeup, I can do that. Just have to find a color that suits best.”

Jaehee’s smile signified victory. It was small and subtle but easy to read. She reached out and picked up a peach-pink shade. “This one looked very nice on you.”

Taking the lipstick, you applied an even coat on your lips and checked yourself in the mirror. “Hmm. This is an easy day-to-day lip, but…”

With one swift move, you planted a kiss on Jaehee’s lips. No finesse needed and definitely no warning. You observed the lipstick marks on her, innocently disregarding the flushed face that housed them.

“I think I should keep this one, but let’s check out more.”

“W- What— _wait!_ What was that for?” She barely managed to put those words out, catching her breath all in between to even just manage to speak at all after you dropped that kiss so suddenly.

“I said I had to pick a color that suits best. I didn’t say it was necessarily on my own lips, right?” You winked and Jaehee was embarrassed. You provided that heaven and hell for her where her heartbeats always increased in pace and she could do nothing about it.

She hid her face in her hands. “That was too surprising!”

“Don’t you just love me for it?” You put on another shade after that, this time a soft red. “Come on, Jaehee! This color’s next. Let me try it on you!”

There was a squeal as you chased Jaehee towards the bed while she ended up having no escape from your playfulness all throughout the night. Then again, it wasn’t as if she ever came close to refusing the colored kisses you rained on her face, especially when you took it a little further down from her lips to the rest of her exposed skin (most of them you helped expose yourself).

Maybe the vanity table can wait to be cleaned until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay! I also hope you guys liked it.


End file.
